


Do You Trust Me

by thewomanofwonder



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Gentle Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, i was NOT sober at the time of writing this, listen......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewomanofwonder/pseuds/thewomanofwonder
Summary: Helena needs a little help loosening up and letting go. Dinah is happy to provide.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	Do You Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> i don't generally write smut. it is not typically my strong suit. but this is a small fandom right now so i had to pull through for y'all. please be gentle since i haven't ever posted smut anywhere before now.
> 
> also there may be typos. they'll get fixed later. or they won't. guess we'll find out.
> 
> this one goes out to my hoes in burps of prey. hope you enjoy it

“Do you trust me?”

Dinah had whispered it so softly that Helena almost missed it in the midst of leaving soft kisses along her neck. What kind of question was that? Of course she trusts her. The last time Helena had felt a loving touch was her mother slipping the purple car into her fingers before being stripped from her life. Helena had taken every stone she could find and built massive walls around herself physically and emotionally over the past sixteen years. She never opened herself to fully trusting anyone or allowing someone to witness any of her emotions beyond rage. The idea of letting someone touch her was even more absurd; the only case in which that was ever meant to happen was if she had been bested by an opponent. And that was never supposed to happen.

Dinah though? Dinah had taken a sledgehammer to those walls in most senses. She had pried open Helena’s heart and gotten her to talk about the things she never thought she would: the massacre, the days in Sicily she wanted to give up, her feelings that she was nothing beyond a killer… Dinah would respond by listening and making conversation, holding her hands, sitting in silence and letting her get her thoughts and feelings out, or, on occasion, holding her tightly against her warm body. No matter what, Dinah always knew what it was Helena needed most. Helena never had to ask Dinah for anything; it’s largely how Dinah had earned Helena’s trust so quickly. Dinah was allowed to touch her and ask questions because nobody knew her the way the songstress did; nobody was allowed to know her the way Dinah did.

Helena still couldn’t believe Dinah allowed her to touch her. They had paced themselves to put it simply. They built up slowly from hand-holding to hugging and cuddling, sprinkling in kissing (and eventually full-blown makeout sessions) as they went on. Within time Helena felt comfortable enough to take the next step. It had not been easy, to say the least. Helena had felt out of place and insecure, needing guidance and reassurance along the way, and Dinah was happy to give it. Helena was a fast learner, and in the few times they’d had sex since that first night, Dinah had broken a few glasses and put a large crack in the bedroom window. Dinah was having a little more trouble on her end. Helena was already a pro at giving, but she became so fucking nervous and tense when it was time for her to be on the receiving end of things. Dinah was nothing but gentle and loving and patient with Helena; she knew how much Helena wanted it. It was still a work in progress, but there was just a matter of finding out the best way to make the awkward woman relax and let go of her need for control. 

“Helena?” Dinah calls softly from under her, reaching up to run her fingers through the thick curls of Helena’s hair. The assassin pauses her kissing and focuses back on Dinah. She smiles to indicate that she's listening. “Do you trust me?”

“With everything.” Helena answers, a dopey grin stretching across her face. Dinah places a hand on Helena’s shoulder and guides her to lay back on the bed where Dinah had just been.

“I want to try something, okay baby?” Helena looks confused, and a little uncomfortable as Dinah reaches into the bedside table’s drawer and digs around for a moment. “If you want me to stop at any point you just say so and we’ll stop okay?” Helena nods, watching as Dinah pulls rope (is that nylon?) and a dark purple strip of satin fabric from the drawer. Dinah sits down beside her and takes her hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“I was thinking, if you’re okay with it, of tying your hands to each bed post, and then blindfolding you.” Helena’s eyebrows shoot up. “I know that it sounds… weird… or crazy… but I think it may help you just relax a little if you lose some control. I want to be able to take care of you the way you take care of me. You can say no if you want.” Dinah tells her. Helena shakes her head, though.

“No, uh… I want to. I want to try it. I trust you.” Helena says again. In all honesty, she isn’t sure about this, but Dinah wouldn’t hurt her. Helena knows that much. And she does want to be able to let herself enjoy Dinah’s touch for once instead of lying there the whole time overthinking things. Dinah grins, the sight of her dimples causing Helena’s heart to skip a beat.

“Okay. Awesome. I mean it though, you can absolutely tell me no if you’re uncomfortable or want me to stop at any point. If you feel that way, I want you to tell me. I never want you to be uncomfortable. Which brings me to my next point, do you know what safe words are?”

“Uhh… no.” Helena’s cheeks flush. Should she know that? Dinah chuckles at her.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t really expect you to. Basically, a safe word is what we can say if one of us is uncomfortable to let the other one know to stop and check in. I was thinking something simple would be good, like traffic light colors. If you want or need to stop having sex completely, you say ‘red.’ If you want or need to stop what’s happening in that moment and check in with each other, say ‘yellow.’ ‘Green’ is for if you’re good to go and want to keep going. Does that make sense? Like would you feel comfortable using that system?” 

“Yeah. It makes sense. I’m okay with that.” Helena says. Dinah’s smile grows as she starts using the rope to tie Helena’s hands. Something about how fast she does it makes Helena think some practicing has been going on, but she doesn’t make any comments about it. Instead, she just gives a tug on them, testing their strength.

“They aren’t too tight, right?” Dinah asks her. Helena shakes her head. This is completely new territory for her, and at first she hesitates to ask Dinah what she wants to, but her bravery wins out.

“Uh, Dinah?” She looks over from the knot she just finished tying.

“Yeah baby?” Helena swallows and looks away. God, this feels embarrassing even though she knows Dinah won’t judge her for this.

“Harley uh,” she ignores the way Dinah’s eyebrows shoot up. “Harley gave me something… for us… and I uh…” This is harder than she expected. _Spit it out, Bertinelli,_ she thinks to herself. “I was wondering if we could try it? It’s um, it’s in my drawer of the nightstand.” Dinah crawls over her carefully and reaches down to find the item. Helena’s drawer has a pair of throwing knives, a book of poetry, one single sock, and a small box that must be the item she’s looking for. Dinah takes it, sparing a glance over at Helena (who has now averted her gaze), and slides the top off the box. There’s a slip of paper, a lighter, and a candle in it. Dinah can see where this is going; she’s familiar (and comfortable) with this to say the least.

“Do you want me to read the note?” She asks. Helena shrugs, or at least attempts to, it looks a little awkward with her hands tied up.

“You can if you want. It just congratulates me on my first girlfriend and explains what the candle is for. She thought we would like it.” Helena tells her, but then she blushes as insecurity wells up in her stomach. “We don’t have to, though. If you don’t want to. It was just an idea. I’m sorry. I thought maybe-”

“Helena,” Dinah cuts her off. “Don’t apologize. I’m okay with trying this, but only if you’re sure you want to do it? And just to clarify, you want me doing it to you, right?”

“Yeah, yes. And I’m sure.” Dinah nods and sets the items on the table to return to them in a little bit.

“Okay. We can try it.” She swings one leg over Helena’s body and lowers herself onto her abs, rocking a little in an effort to tease the assassin. She leans forward and holds up the blindfold. Helena takes the hint and lifts her head to allow Dinah to place it over her eyes and tie it at the back of her head. Once it feels secure, Dinah pulls back.

“What color?” 

“Green.” Helena answers easily. She can’t see anything, but she feels everything. Dinah ghosts her fingernails down Helena’s sides, stopping before her hips to run her palms up Helena’s abs, then back down, stopping at her waistline. Helena’s muscles tensed under the gentle touch.

“Relax, baby. I’m going to take care of you.” Dinah moves her hands on either side of Helena and maneuvers so that she can place her lips softly just below her belly button. She works her way up, leaving a line of kisses in her wake from Helena’s stomach and right up between her breasts. 

Dinah gets a little more intense as she reaches the assassin’s collarbone and neck, reaching up to palm one of Helena’s breasts as she kisses and sucks along the taller woman’s skin. Helena’s breathing is picking up with each moment Dinah’s lips connect with her body. Dinah’s trail of attention leads her along Helena’s jawline, kissing hard enough to bruise. She can see from the corner of her eye that Helena’s arms are stiff and flexing as she pulls at her restraints, and Dinah gives a teasing laugh while reaching out to squeeze the taut bicep.

“Are you trying to get out, babe?” Helena inhales sharply and tugged at the ropes.

“Wanna touch you.” She murmurs, voice full of desperation. Dinah chuckles and leans in right by her ear.

“I know, but this is about you right now. You got your turn earlier. Now it’s mine.” She whispers lowly before taking Helena’s ear lobe gently between her teeth. Helena can't hold back the deep moan, feeling a tightness building in her stomach as wet heat pooled between her thighs.. Dinah had accidentally found out how much that got Helena going a month ago, and now it was her go-to spot. Dinah smirked at the sound. “Good girl,” she praises, making Helena shudder. Dinah angles herself so she is directly over Helena, fingers combing through the woman’s dark hair as she leans in, her lips unbearably close to Helena’s. Helena can feel her breath so close, and she can't resist leaning up to meet her, but Dinah pulls away just before their lips connect and slides off of Helena and the bed.

Helena feels panic rise up at the disappearance of the weight of Dinah against her. The loss makes her feel a little less safe given that she can’t see anything either. Dinah knows her, though, and the moment she steps away she realizes what will happen. Helena feels a hand reach out and rest against her ribs. The touch is warm and reassuring, and she relaxes almost instantly under it.

“I’m right here, to your right.” Dinah tells her. “I’m getting the candle ready. Are you okay?” 

“I’m okay.” Helena says, listening to Dinah trying to get the lighter to spark next to her. “Thank you.” Dinah doesn’t say anything, but she gives a light squeeze to Helena that says _“Always”_ and brushes her thumb lovingly against the jagged scar on Helena’s side from when she had been stabbed two months ago. Dinah frequently found herself reaching for it to remind herself Helena had been okay in the end. The flame finally flickers on the lighter and she lights the candle with it. She climbs back up onto Helena’s thighs before grabbing the candle off of the table.

“What color baby?” Helena takes a deep breath, anticipation building in her bones.

“Green.” She exhales. There is a moment where it feels like nothing is going to happen, but then the wax meets the skin of her stomach, hot and sudden, and Helena finds herself gasping.

“Holy fucking Christ.” Dinah laughs, a melody that put goosebumps on almost every inch of Helena’s skin. She doesn’t have time to even gather herself as the wax drips again, this time a few inches higher. Her muscles tighten, twitching harshly as another drop lands right between the first two. Each time the wax lands it's a deep burning sensation for about five seconds, and then it cools and became a light tingling sensation that makes Helena feel like her head is spinning. Helena loses count after the third time the wax cools against her because the feeling of Dinah sliding further down between her legs, dripping wax along on one thigh as she drags the pads of her fingers down the other, is the only thing that can occupy her mind. She feels Dinah’s soft touch glide inwards, and she inhales, her heart skipping several beats. She’s more turned on than she has ever been. Dinah stops though, right before Helena gets what she wants.

“Please.” Her voice cracks against her will, and she can feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment. There’s a pause. Everything’s dark for Helena, but she feels Dinah move back so she’s sitting just below her ribcage, and when she leans close Helena feels like she’s going to explode. Dinah smells like vanilla and whiskey, and it makes Helena want to taste her again before the night is over.

“Please what?” Dinah whispers, a smirk playing at her lips as she allows wax to drip onto Helena’s bicep. Helena lets out a small moan, flexing for Dinah as she watches the candle wax drip down the side of her arm before cooling and drying. She places a kiss to the corner of Helena’s mouth. “You’re doing so good. Tell me what you need, baby.”

“Please touch me. Please.” Helena rasps out. Dinah blows out the candle and sets it aside. She returns to her spot and leans down to place a kiss against Helena’s lips. Her hand drifts down the assassin’s body, gliding along solid muscles, grazing over raised skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps and twitching muscles behind until she reached her destination. She gives a slow gentle caress, causing Helena’s hips to jerk upward into her hand.

“God, you’re so wet.” Dinah says, kissing along Helena’s neck. Helena groans, tugging at the ropes that keep her from touching the woman in front of her. 

“Stop teasing.” She mumbles. Dinah grins.

“Oh, like this?” Helena stiffs as Dinah licks along her neck. Helena can’t help the way she gasps, jerking again at her wrists, wanting nothing more than to flip them over and have her way with Dinah all night. To break another window and have the Canary writhing under her. Dinah has other plans, though.

“What co-”

“Green. Please. Green.” Helena says.

Dinah gives a single slow pump with one finger before adding a second and starting a slow rhythm, matching it with the kisses she scattered from collarbone to shoulder and then neck, marking Helena as hers everywhere she can. 

“Fuck, Dinah. Harder.” Dinah doesn’t need to be told twice. She ups the speed, hooking her fingers just right and moving her thumb to rub at Helena’s clit. The Huntress’ back arches under her at the feeling, whimpering at how every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire.

“That’s it, baby.” Dinah says, adding a third finger. She casts a glance down Helena’s body, the ripple of toned muscles, cooled wax on different areas of her skin, chest heaving as her heart races and shuddering breaths come out. It's enough to have Dinah moaning, too. “God, Helena, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Helena rocks against Dinah’s hand, her whole body trembling, walls clenching around her lover’s fingers. Dinah slows her pace a little, just enough to drag it out and give her a chance to reach up with her free hand and untie the blindfold. Helena blinks wildly for a moment before focusing on the woman above her. 

“That’s it. Right here. You’re doing so good. Just relax, my love.” Dinah reassures, leaning in and capturing Helena’s lips in a soft kiss. As she picks up her rhythm again, they deepen the kiss, Dinah curling her fingers in Helena’s hair. 

“Dinah, I think- Fuck I think I’m-” Helena mumbles against her lips.

“I’ve got you, baby. Let go for me.” Dinah whispers back. Helena can’t hold back a loud cry as she's sent over the edge. Her stomach uncoils, muscles relax, and for the first time in her life, Helena feels true relief. Dinah pulls back from her lips, watching in awe as Helena’s eyes flutter shut for a moment and she gasps out Dinah’s name like it's a sacred prayer. Dinah keeps going for a moment, letting Helena ride out her seemingly world-shattering experience, before moving her hand to untie the ropes. 

“I’m proud of you.” She whispers as Helena slowly flexes her arms (mostly to stretch them, but also to show off for Dinah) and sits up. Dinah reaches out and wipes a stray tear from Helena's cheek; she chooses not to comment on it since she knows Helena is in a vulnerable state. She leans over the side of the bed to pick up a towel left on the floor and uses it to wipe off the dried wax on Helena’s skin. “How do you feel?”

“Good.” Helena says, eyes transfixed on Dinah. “Better than ever, actually.” Dinah looks up with a smirk.

“Was it everything you wanted?” Helena smiles and tilts her head at the question, a twinkle in her eye that makes Dinah’s heart beat faster.

“More. Thank you… for doing all of that.”

“I would do whatever you need.” Dinah tells her in a soft voice. She tosses the towel over the side of the bed and back to the floor. Her arms wrap around Helena’s waist and she pulls her down so that they’re laying against each other, Dinah’s face buried in Helena’s neck and arm around her. “Do you feel okay? Is there anything you wouldn’t be okay doing again?” Helena shakes her head.

“I’m okay, I promise, and I’d be okay with doing any of it again… as long as you are of course.” Dinah grins.

“I would definitely be okay with doing any of that again. Tying you up, having my way with you? Watching you come undone for me?” Dinah laughs. “I would love to.” 

“Good,” Helena says, a self-satisfied smile on her face. A few minutes pass of silence as Helena thinks to herself and Dinah traces her name on Helena’s stomach. “I love you.” Dinah looks up at her. They have said it before, but it has a different weight to it this time. She leans in and kisses Helena again, the softest time all night. 

“I love you too.” She whispers, then points at the lamp on the bedside table. “Now turn that off. I’m tired.” Helena laughs, but does as told before laying back down, pulling Dinah in close and letting the woman nuzzle into her neck for a long nights’ sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos and whatnot. it is all very nice and boosts my ego.


End file.
